Alcohol dependence (also known as alcoholism) is well recognized as substance abuse disorder. See Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders 3rd. Ed. (1980), American Psychiatric Association, Washington D.C., ("DSM III") at p. 169. Alcohol dependence is more common among family members than in the general population, indicating that there is a genetic factor involved in this disease. DSM III at p. 169.
Alcohol dependence can be diagnosed where there is either tolerance to increased amounts of alcohol, or withdrawal symptoms when drinking is ceased or reduced. It can also be diagnosed where there is a pattern of pathological alcohol use, or impairment in social or occupational functioning due to alcohol use. The latter diagnostic criteria involve the behavior which often causes serious problems for both the alcoholic and those close to him or her. Such behavior includes violence while intoxicated, absence from work, loss of employment, legal problems related to alcohol--e.g., arrests for intoxicated behavior or traffic accidents while intoxicated--and arguments or difficulties with family or friends because of excessive alcohol use. DSM III at p. 170.
It is estimated that there are several million people suffering from alcohol dependence in United States alone. Of this group, only a small percentage will ever seek treatment. Conventional treatment programs include some or all of the following procedures: counselling; group sessions which engender support for the alcohol dependent individuals; administration of sedatives, tranquilizers or barbiturates to counter withdrawal symptoms; administration of substances which cause a temporary intolerance to ingestion of alcohol.
Experience has shown that the conventional treatment methods are effective in only a small percentage of cases. Typically, only about 3 to 10% of entering patients will succeed if they follow a conventional treatment program. This low success rate probably leads the majority of alcoholics to perceive their situation as hopeless, and avoid seeking treatment. These same persons, however, could be encouraged to seek treatment if they perceived there was a better chance of success. Thus, a multitude--made up of those for whom conventional treatments fail as well as those not currently seeking treatment because of the low success rate--would be well served by a more effective treatment for alcoholism than is currently available.